


Columns

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [24]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, M/M, Newspaper AU, cubicles, pinkie prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a newspaper AU where Newt does the weekend children's fun fact science corner and Hermann is struggling to keep his daily science news column from being shrunk. - pinkieblues</p><p>[my 50th Newmann fic.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Columns

"Mr. Pentecost," Hermann Gottlieb said sternly, but with respect, "I cannot continue to work with Geiszler."

"What's he done this time?" Stacker said, rubbing his temples.

"The same as he always does, sir. He's taking away from my column and cheapening the tone of this publication."

"Hermann, listen, Newt writes his science section for children. It's not supposed to be written for scholars."

"I understand that but he's making his...box..." Hermann mimed a box with his fingers. "Tacky. Full of pictures and cartoons that take up a great deal of space. More space than he's been allotted too.

"OK, well, you're gonna have to work it out for yourselves. Learn to work together. I don't have the time for this feud between you two. I have enough on my plate.”

"I understand, sir." Hermann was very disappointed indeed. After sitting in his cube for 15 minutes contemplating what to do, Hermann approached Newton about the situation. Newt jumped at the loud thudding Hermann's cane made on the side of his cube.

"Shit. Dude, you scared me," Newton said with a nervous chuckle. He got up and sat on the desk, indicating to the chair so Hermann could sit down. He crossed his arms.

"Newton, I am afraid I must make another complaint about your section." Newton rolled his eyes. 

"Ok, make it quick, dude, cause I have to be at a meeting in 5 minutes.

"In short, I insist that you stop taking up so much space in your section. This is the third week in a row that I've had to shorten my content by at least 100 words."

"Well, you know, people want sound-bites, dude. You need to cut back on words anyway."

"That is not the point. And stop dumbing down our readers.” Newton blushed at the word "our" and hoped Hermann didn't notice.

"Ok fine," Newton shrugged, "You can keep your column to a set number of words and inches."

“As we did in the first place!” Hermann shouted.

"Ok, but like only every other week cause I need space for illustrations and stuff. Maybe another bullet point here and there."

"Stop trying to push the envelope!"

"And I'll bring you your coffee every morning."

“No. I am sticking to my side of the agreement and so should you.”

"Ok, last resort; will you go out with me?” Hermann froze. He began to splutter a response but Newton jumped in.

"Yeah, a date, genius.” Against his own better judgement, Hermann softened. He could not deny that at times he found Newton's liveliness to be quite attractive. 

"That would be lovely,” Hermann said softly. He almost smiled but added quickly, “But you’re not getting another bullet point.”

"Now it doesn’t matter so much,” Newton said as he jumped off the desk leaving Hermann in a state of shock. Newton headed off to his meeting with a _huge_  grin on his face.  


**Author's Note:**

> [Started writing this 6 months ago.](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/97575877363/imagine-a-newspaper-au-where-newt-does-the-weekend) 


End file.
